


Lydia's Secret Santa Claws

by Seannyboy14



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Holidays, Kissing, Mistletoe, Multi, Presents, SMUFFY, Secret Santa, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seannyboy14/pseuds/Seannyboy14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia the pack planner decides to throw a Secret Santa this year and well let’s just say... Santa’s definitely putting some people on the naughty list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Laws of Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/427017) by [Boy_On_Strings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boy_On_Strings/pseuds/Boy_On_Strings). 



Stiles is the first of the five to receive and open the crimson card at the pack meeting, the rest just stare at it in agony. However they all grew balls and opened the deathly note to find an invitation of sincerity. The sincerity is obviously being Lydia’s cruel sarcasm…

**_ Lydia’s Secret Santa Claws _ **

**_Date:_ ** _December 21 st_

 **_Time:_ ** _6:30_

 **_Place:_ ** _My Place (Beacon Hills Country Club, 307 Stone Ridge Drive.)_

_\- Everyone is coming **NO EXCEPTIONS**. There’s also a price range from $20-$50_

_\- So considering we’re all couples now thanks to Stiles and Derek finally growing a pair, no couples are going to be partnered together._

**_RULES:_ **

_Since it’s the season of giving we’re going to set up some rules, whoever breaks them must donate one dollar to our charity jar, the one who donates the most must also spot a ten in and can choose the charity. The following rules apply to everyone._

_1 – No breaking, spilling or damaging anything._

_2 – No glowing eyes, glaring of the teeth, or sight of claws._

_3 – No fighting or tormenting. We’re a family/pack not a cult._

_4 – No arguing with me._

_5 – Everyone is required to bring two dishes. One desert and one side dish, so please prepare for some major eating._

_6 – If I choose to enact a new rule it must be followed._

_7 – If you tell anyone who your person is I will personally ring your throat with my own claws._

 

They all peek to see who they’re going to shop for and proceed to go their separate ways.

_xx_

It’s just days before the party and Stiles has almost broken the no telling rule with Derek. It’s a miracle Derek knows how to shut stiles up in the simplest of ways. Both have gotten and wrapped their gifts yet managed to keep them hidden from each other even though there’s no reason to. It’s just the way it’s supposed to be, even though Stiles tries to sneak peeks every time Derek looks away. “You know I don’t even need to have enhanced hearing to tell you’re digging around for it, it’s in my car where you can’t get it.” Derek taunts as he drags Stiles out of his closet.

Derek’s apartment is small in comparison to Stiles’ home but it’s big for just a single sourwolf with a leather jacket. He’s got a couch in the living room with a huge flat screen, a bedroom with a closet, a kitchen and a decent sized bathroom. Stiles likes flat screens, especially when said flat screens are hooked up to his x-box. This leads to them playing C.O.D. for hours until they just pause it and have “You’re such a fucking camper, I hate you” sex. Oh yes, Stiles loves the flat screen. Maybe he’ll get one for his room soon…

_xx_

“Stiles, do you need me to stop by the bank?” Derek asked as he eyed some of the 5 dollar bills Stiles had possessed.

“Nope, knowing me and my slippery hands I’m gonna be breaking rules left and right so why bother.”

Derek has to admit he’s in love with one of the clumsiest people known to man, but then again his innocence is his best feature.

Derek stopped just outside Lydia’s house before stopping Stiles from getting out of the car.

“What?” Stiles demanded while trying to evade his boyfriend.

Derek just pinned his hips back to the passenger seat like it was a daily routine. He slid into Stiles’ lap and kissed him long and soft, whimpering gently at every breath. They were locked together for minutes without realizing until Derek had pulled back to stare into those deep brown eyes. Coming back to reality, he gets up and helps his boyfriend out of the sleek camaro. Derek grabs his hand and whispers,

“Stiles when we’re done, could I come back to your place so I can give you a special present?”

“I’d love that; in fact I already made sure it was okay with my dad. What’s the special present?”

“You’ll have to be good to find out, now let’s go inside before the cookies we just made get cold.” Derek smirked and led his way to the door.

“Merry Christmas!” Lydia had announced as she welcomed them in. However, she got right to work on the ‘I can make rules when ever’ rule.

“The house is booby trapped with mistletoe and if you’re seen with anyone you guys must kiss or it’s a dollar donated.”

 Naturally she stopped short and planted one right on stiles since he was the first to step under the sprig she appointed. God she was evil, but a cute evil.

“You know you could have done that 5 years earlier and made me the happiest person right?” Stiles muttered as he tried to wipe the gloss from his lips.

“No need,” Derek butted in and kissed the cherry flavor away.

“Where’s everyone else?” stiles slowly got out.

“Everyone’s in the back room, down the hall on the left.”

The room was huge, it was like a college kids dream room. It had a kitchen bar area, a sectional surrounding a fire place, a towering tree in the corner and a huge pool table where the gang was huddling around.

“Stiles!” Scott screamed while jumping his best friend, nearly dodging the mistletoe just a head of them.

“Scott, I slept over your house last night you act like it’s been years” Stiles laughed as he shared the embrace.

“Just place the food on the bar and the gift under the tree” Lydia said as she pushed them towards the pack.

_xx_

“Hi Derek, can we talk real quick?” Allison mumbled.

Derek froze mid step towards the tree. He glanced around the room to see everyone’s eyes glancing towards them. He felt nervous and threatened but Stiles came into view and reassured him he was fine.

“Why not?” Derek gulped down all the air he could swallow. He knew it had been awkward since she lost her mother at his hands because Scott was in trouble and with Gerard brainwashing her into going crazy killer psycho on them. But hey, it is Christmas and so what if Derek gets fucked over? It’s the holidays.

Allison led him out of the room and out back on the porch.

“Thanks for agreeing Derek I know it’s hard to be here alone with me.” Allison said assertively. Derek didn’t respond, which in a way she kind of expected so she just went on to the point.

“I’m sorry for everything that happened within the past year. The whole Gerard thing, and with my mom it was just hard. I had no clue to what she did to Scott and I was too hurt to react properly. Anyway, I had brought you out here for a special thanks for making us your pack.” She pulled a small envelope out of her north face. Derek looked suspicious of it but took it thankfully. “It’s a permit and some money to help rebuild your house,” she exclaimed.

At this point Derek wasn’t sure if this was irony that an Argent burnt it down and one’s helping rebuild it, or if he should just be really happy… The next thing he knows is he’s hugging the girl, crying and thanking her for everything. Derek forgets how to  speak and hums his forgiveness.

They walk back in with smiles and glittery eyes until they’re stopped at the door. “They’re both under the mistletoe” Lydia points out as Stiles spills his cocoa, and Scotts eyes glow a deep gold so deep it’s almost bronze. “While you two kiss, Stiles and Scott are gonna break in the donation jar for breaking the rules.” They glance at each other to determine their fate. Derek decides to pay their way out since they’ve just forgiven each other.

Stiles’ focusing on trying to be extra good tonight, forgot the rules for a little bit and goes to ask Scott something personal about relationships. Unaware of what’s going on, everyone just busts out laughing. They turn to see the mother of all mistletoes dangling above them.

“Looks like I’m not the only one getting sloppy kisses tonight right Scott?” Derek teased them both.

The boys look mortified. They’ve already donated at least once, and nobody’s really kissed outside their own relationship. Stiles looks at Scott and sees him trying to use his words, and then Derek giving him the okay. Just as Scott opens his mouth to protest, Stiles’ lips take all the words out of him. The kiss was short, forceful, yet opened and harmless but entirely too awkward for anyone not to laugh or spill drinks. Yup, Lydia definitely saw Jackson spill his cider on the table, she’s going to get him later. Stiles broke away and gagged for air while Scott screamed.

“Ew, that was nasty.”

“You can say that again. Oh and Scott you should probably have a candy cane, your breath tastes like the Chinese food you had for lunch.”

“Well yours isn’t the nicest either Mr. Meat Lips. Maybe that’s why you and Derek make out 24/7 he thinks your lips are the insides of a deer.

After a few more laughs, they both drop the act and slowly go back to the conversation while trying to stay away from any traps.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is more brotp feels because well they kissed! bwahaha :) anyways sorry if it's a tad bit short :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Amy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantlydisastrous/pseuds/elegantlydisastrous) for being a wonderful beta and helping me with this story :)

“What’s up Stiles?” Scott asked still a little out of sorts from their kiss.

Stiles led them out of the room, going towards the corridor of the main hall in the house. He didn’t want Derek to hear anything.  

“Nothing, it’s just Derek.” Stiles finally said as he slumped onto the stair case nearby.

“What’d he do now, I mean should I kill him fast or slow?” Scott growled.

“No he’s perfect, believe me. It’s just sometimes I feel like I’m not good enough for him. He does all these things for me, like opens the car door for me, lends me his jacket, pays for me. I just feel like I never do anything for him.”

“Well Stiles, everyone feels this way, I felt the same with Allison the past few months. She’s been helping with my grades and the whole ‘My dad doesn’t really hate you he just hates that you’re a wolf thing.’ But yeah you’ll figure something out. Hey did you get him a present? What’d ya get him?”

“I got him one but it’s probably not as good as the one he got me. I got him something small. Besides he told me that if I’m really well behaved tonight that I’ll be getting a huge surprise.”

“Stiles, why does it matter if your present is as good as his; its Derek we’re talking about here. He loves you and I’m sure he’ll love whatever you got him because it’s you giving it to him!” Scott sits next to him and before Stiles could even acknowledge it, Scott’s wrapping his arms around him like they did when his mother died.

“Thanks Scott. You’re the best.” Stiles almost started crying because he remembers these types of hugs, the cause of these hugs. He’s just happy that this time it’s for comfort and to calm down. Not for protection and pity.

“Stiles, I may not always be there for you when I should. I’m sorry I’m a terrible friend sometimes. Just know what I said that day 7 years ago will always be true. I will always be here for you. Maybe not right when you need me but I’ll still be here. But do you know who will be there every second of everyday? Derek. Derek really does love you, and I really shouldn’t be telling you this but ever since you guys have started going out, the pack has been less stressed.”

Stiles never knew this about Scott. He never expected those words to come from his mouth. Allison’s mouth yes, not his. Stiles actually feels like he could hug Scott to his death. Because who wouldn’t hug their best friend who just said the nicest thing to him ever.

“Thanks Scottie. You’re honestly one of my favorite people ya know that?”

“Anytime bro, but um I think we should be getting back to the party. I mean that is why we’re here and plus, I just want my present.”

“You’re such a greedy child, maybe you haven’t changed.” Stiles said sarcastically and just shoved him out of the way like they used to.

They walk down the hall and into the room, and well surprisingly enough the donation jar had a few more bucks in from when they left.

“What happened here?” Stiles asked.

“Well Lydia and Jackson actually kind of got a little rough when they had to kiss since the mistletoe had appeared out of nowhere.” Allison had explained.

“And they dropped their drinks on each other, while cussing and then Jackson’s eyes glowed, so we thought it’d be easier just for them to spot five dollars each.” Derek chimed in.

“So where are they now?” Scott asked greedily, he really wanted his present.

“I’m here. Lydia’s looking for some towels and I just went to dry my shirt off.” Jackson was in the door way behind Scott and Stiles when they realized he wasn’t wearing a shirt at all. He could have at least kept the sweater on and been wet then show off.

“Hey McCall, do you have an extra lacrosse shirt in your car from practice?” Jackson asked as Scott was already heading out the door with his keys in his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whee Finally getting to the presents and bonding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this taking a while guys I’ve been lazy :( anyways here’s some more, and unexpecting lovin! Oh and make sure to check out [Amy's fic In Your Arms](http://archiveofourown.org/works/539269/chapters/957801?view_adult=true)

             The night sky had become more glamorous as the snow fell, but Scott didn’t have time to admire the beautiful delicate white drops falling from the clouds. He just wanted to grab the jersey to put a damn shirt on Jackson and open his present. Scott finally got the jersey and practically darted for the house as if he could hear them opening up the gifts without him. He stopped at the door when Jackson met him there. Jackson had pulled him in and met Scotts hand for the shirt when sadly Lydia caught them under the mistletoe. Allison was there to the right of them saying “Go ahead sweetie, it’s just a kiss.” Lydia had prompted Jackson to do the same right after Allison and Lydia had declared “It’s hot when guys kiss.” Both the boys dry heaved but knew the girls wanted it, so they couldn’t back down.

Jackson had looked nervous, but Scott has always somewhat been attracted to him. Whether it was just like an “Oh my you’re a sex god I’d go gay for you,” man-crush or just the “Why do we hate each other we’re co-captains we need to be friends” deal, he always sort of had some type of feelings for him. He wondered if Jackson felt the same way.

“Well?” Lydia’s question broke his short conversation with himself to realize he and Jackson had been just sitting there starring at each other, hands still wrapped around the jersey.

Scott wasn’t waiting any longer and broke the space between them, locking lips with his co captain in front of their girlfriends. The kiss was actually long, slow, somewhat romantic, yet experimental and raw. The next thing Scott knows is the jersey is at his feet and he can feel his hands around Jacksons warm skin and Jacksons hands on the small of his back. They’re lips break apart like a bird taking off from her nest soft and slow as they come to realize what they had just done. Stuttering his thanks Jackson puts on his shirt so he can cover his slight hard on and walks off with Lydia down the hall.

“That was some kiss,” Allison said.

“Mind if I get my own?”

“Of course,” Scott practically planted one and ran because he couldn’t let a few smooches get in the way of gifts.

Inside the room the gang had been setting up chairs around the fire place, staying clear of any and all mistletoe. The gifts have been moved from the tree to the coffee table hosting the small fleet of chairs. Each couple had chosen to sit together, with their gifts sitting alongside them. “We’re going to start in alphabetical order then just go from giver to receiver.” Lydia stated as she announced that Allison would give her gift first.

Allison had jumped up as soon as her name was called and handed Derek a big present wrapped in a sparkling lime green wrapping paper and red bow on it. He took his time and neatly took off the wrapping paper. Inside was a tool box, with a box of nails, some rivets, and a pair of working gloves.

“I thought I’d give you some stuff to help out with my other gift I gave you, I had a bunch of this stuff lying around and we never used it. So I thought I’d give it to someone who I know will put it to good use,” she explained with that innocent smile she always gave.

“Thank you so much, you really are the best,” Derek had smiled and hugged her for such generosity.

Derek had grabbed this bright red gift bag and brought to Lydia, on top was a card that had read “To Lydia, You make a fine pack leader with your strong wits and determined attitude. Merry Christmas, Derek Hale.” She tossed the tissue paper protecting the secret of her gift and saw her favorite book _The Notebook_ , along with the movie and a gift card to DSW for twenty dollars.

“Thanks Mr. Alpha Hale.” Lydia smirked and kissed him on the cheek. She knew how much that nick name bothered him, but Derek let it slide since it was Christmas time.

Lydia soon after thanking Derek, gave Scott a medium sized royal blue box with a quick ‘Merry Christmas hope you enjoy your holidays’ card engraved with her name at the bottom. Scott tore into this like he was five years old again and begging for an Air Hogs helicopter. He opened up the box to see a Blink 182 shirt and 2 tickets for when they would be playing in San Francisco. He leaped for joy as he practically tackled Lydia with all the love he could.

“Okay new rule, No tackling people with joy. I think I’ve just lost a lung after Scott hugged me to my near death.” Lydia loved being mighty and all powerful, she could rule the world one day.

Scott stopped squealing and took a moment to calm down, and then proceeded to hand Jackson an envelope. It was two tickets to see the Lakers game in March, and the seats were stunning. “I figure you and I could go on a co-captain bonding thing or maybe you could take Danny or someone else. Hope you like the seats I had a hard time getting them.” Scott told Jackson.

Jackson shook his hand and thanked him and even gave him a little smile. Jackson actually kind of wanted to hang out with Scott. They’re pack now, and they’re going to need to become friends.

Jackson grabbed his envelope and tossed it to Stiles. Somehow Stiles knew he’d be stuck with Jackson. He opened up the envelope and to his surprise there was a huge paragraph on the back.  

“Dear Stiles, I know I’ve been a complete ass and I probably still will be, but I’d like to apologize for everything, especially the paralyzing and tormenting in the locker room. I know that being a part of the pack means to be a part of a family, and well I just wanted to say thank you for accepting me faster than you should have. Merry Christmas, Jackson Whittemore.” In the center of the card were 6 tickets to a ski resort in Vermont with plane tickets, there was also a shipment order for a wolf hat that he saw on the internet. “Consider the hat the present and the tickets a ‘thanks for everything’ gift. You deserve it.” Jackson said with a half smile half grin. Stiles couldn’t help but literally picked him up and hug him to death. “Thanks Jackson, this is amazing, you’re amazing,” Stiles cheered for a good two minutes before calming down and giving Allison her gift.

Because Stiles is the best friend Scott could ever have, his gift to Allison was a Pandora gift card for fifty dollars. Scott had gotten her this charm bracelet and he didn’t know which charms she’d like or want so he got five he thought she’d be interested in. Of course he had asked Stiles to help him out just in case he had poor judgment. “Thanks Stiles! I was actually thinking about getting something new from there anyways!” Allison was so perky about her gift he couldn’t help but feel glorious.

Soon after the wrapping paper was cleaned up and a few more incidents happened it was time to tally up the donations and the person who had broke the most rules. To everyone’s surprise they had all tied. So they agreed to put in five dollars each and send it to the Autism Speaks foundation. After their short meeting on the money, they all kissed and hugged each other good bye and went their separate ways. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it, Once again sorry for it taking forever. I've been so busy lately. Anyways I'm thinking Im going to stop after chapter 4, maybe a 5th chapter to explain some scackson feels. Once again really sorry. I just have too many feels. Anyways chapter 4 should be up by the end of the month but no promises. Love you guys and thanks for sticking with me <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hold on to your hats now gang this fic is about to get SMUFFY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M SO FREAKING SORRY FOR THE LATENESS I REALLY AM. I’VE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND MIDTERMS AND NEW CLASSES AND FUNERALS OF MY SOCIAL LIFE AND SUCH JANUARY IS MY HELL MONTH ANYWAYS FINAL CHAPTER WHEEEE

The glamorous night sky had become a mere beautiful silhouette, with the moon lighting up the quiet streets of Beacon Hills as Derek’s camaro glides down the pavement. He slows down slightly so Stiles can salivate over the house that plays dubstep with the Christmas lights to make this awesome laser show but floors it once Skrillex kills his sensitive ears. Derek finally had pulled up to the Stilinski home, as he hopped out the car he got a sudden cold rush on his neck. Stiles smirked as he held another snowball in his left hand while he leaned on his right and whistles as if the ghost of Christmas past had done it. Within a few minutes Stiles is hiding behind his jeep, using it as a fort while Derek gets him in the gut as he sneaks around the corner and chases him into the warm home.

“I’d say that I won that battle,” Stiles gleamed triumphantly towards Derek.

“You won because I’m tired and you nailed my thyroid,” Derek muttered.

“Who cares I still won, and you just proved it.”

“Whatever, what do you want, hot chocolate or tea?”

“Hot chocolate, make sure you throw in some whipped cream and a candy cane.”

“How about I just bring everything upstairs?” Derek said hastily.  
“C’mon Stiles I want to give your presents and get some sleep.”

Stiles bolted as soon as he heard “presents” and left Derek with both mugs and the toppings. Derek had barely stepped a foot into Stiles’ room before being attacked by the hyper active teenager with a few wrapped up gifts. If Derek wasn’t so skilled or strong he’d probably drop the drinks and burn himself alive. Setting the tray of treats aside, Derek plopped next to his boyfriend on the bed. Stiles was so excited he was practically bouncing, and if Sheriff wasn’t on duty he’d probably think they’re having sex from all the squeaks the bed made.

“Open the red one first Derek!”

Derek looked at Stiles with concern that he was about to explode but spew confetti instead of guts. He opened up and saw his favorite CD for his car. Stiles then handed him a blue gift bag with a shirt that said “Derek’s Leather Gang or Die” and it was a bit tight so his muscles would easily show when he wasn’t wearing the jacket itself. Last but not least was this giant green present that had looked like a book or maybe a few picture frames. Derek ripped off the paper and nearly cried as soon as he saw it. It was a scrap book with his favorite picture of Laura on the cover. He opened up and read the little side note on the first page. Stiles really got to him this time. He couldn’t wait to flip through it later, because if he did now he’d probably actually start crying which he couldn’t do in front of anyone.

Derek collected himself and realized he should probably give Stiles his gifts. He handed Stiles the biggest one first. Stiles ripped apart the penguin paper and gaped at new Xbox since he kind of broke it at Derek’s when they had a bit too much fun aka sex. He even had the skin he had on the other one on it already. He set it aside and practically begged for the next gift. He tore through that wrapping paper too. It was a few new games and some cheats he got from the internet. Last but not least Derek handed him an unwrapped little box like the one people usually put gift cards in. Stiles slowly took the cover off until he got lost in the fact that it was a key.

“It’s to my apartment.” Derek explained. “I didn’t want you to have to always ask to come over when you practically live there anyway.”

Stiles just sat there and hugged him, hugged him so hard that Derek even started to feel winded. Stiles loved it; in fact he put it on his lanyard so he wouldn’t lose it. Derek however, looked a little bit unhappy.

“What’s wrong babe?”

“It’s nothing, I just thought I could have done better with your gifts,” Derek sighed.

“Derek, I loved everything you gave me. I love you, and it doesn’t matter what you get me as long as I have you’re in my life.”

“Thanks Stiles.” Derek then pulled him into a quick hug and pecked him on the forehead.

Stiles still felt like he was upset. Being the five year old he is, Stiles tackled Derek trying to find a spot on him that was ticklish. Derek’s just standing up like the brick wall he usually is until Stiles gets to his armpit, and then he just giggles and stares at Stiles. He throws him on the bed within seconds and is on top of him before he can even catch his breath. Derek knows all the spots where Stiles can’t help but laugh at the slightest touch. Looks like the snowball fight wasn’t the only battle going down tonight between them. The tickling soon becomes quick pecks then smooches until they both come to a decision and just lock lips for minutes, tongues tangling and dancing in their heated mouths.

Stiles is just about to bite his lip when there’s no lip to bite. He opens his eyes to see Derek stripping them of their clothes. Shirts hit the floor, pants drape off the chair, socks at the edge of the bed, and they’re just panting there, eyes full of want. Derek leaves a happy trail of kisses until he grabs the whipped cream from the hot chocolate and slowly edges stiles boxers off. His dick pops up instantly, like its breathing from the suffocating fabric. Derek laps at the tip and then the base, slowly working his way to down to his balls. Stiles moans as soon as the moist pressure of Derek’s tongue brushes against his taint. Derek hears the need and goes back to his dick and swallows, all the way to the base.

Coming back up for air he remembers he’s got the whipped cream and tops Stiles’ dick with the cool topping making the taste even more desirable. Derek laps at it, sucks it down till there’s no more. He’s a greedy man none the less and flips Stiles on his belly and sucks his way up the back, leaving pecks over every nerve and inch of Stiles spine. He mouths at his neck and gives open kisses on his shoulders and returns to his butt within seconds. Stiles spreads his cheeks and burry’s his moan into the pillow. Derek being the worlds biggest tease sprays more whipped cream on his pink hole, gently pushing in and sucking it all out. Stiles can’t even breathe now all he’s capable of his whining, begging for Derek to fill his need. Derek gets bored of this and wants Stiles to surround him, keeping his dick warm in a way he can’t.

“Stiles” Derek pushes through his teeth forcing himself to wait for the command.

“Derek, I want you. I can’t handle this anymore. There’s lube behind the snowboard, there.”

Derek already pouring the warm liquid on Stiles already makes the boy want to melt. Hell, he’ll be the marshmallows that were in his cocoa for all he cares as long as Derek fucks him. Derek pushes in slowly, but harshly, wanting to hear every sound escaping Stiles’ lungs.

“Just stick it in already, by the time you’re in it’ll be New Years!” Stiles commanded.

Derek realizing he’s only pressed a bit of his tip in, finally thrusts forward, nearly bottoming out. He can feel Stiles clenching around him, working his way up and down the shaft.

“Fuck, shittt ahh Stiles you’re so tight…”

He starts up a pace and makes a rhythm with Stiles grunts, and his own moans. He’s getting close and he can feel it but it’s not enough, Derek may be filling his need but not Stiles’. He pulls out and flips him on his back. Throws his legs over his shoulders, pressing his dick back in, while he picks up the pace to the beat of their hearts.  He grabs Stiles by the base and jerks him off like it’s all he knows how to do. The panting, heat and sweat gets to Derek, and he’s coming into Stiles’ hole. That was enough for Stiles to feel the warm liquid drip out of his hole to set him over and he’s shooting for stars, well at least the ones in Derek’s eyes. Too tired to clean up Derek just plops next to stiles and brings him in tight. He likes this, the cuddling. He never had this with Kate and he feels safe, happy actually. Then Stiles makes him sit through _The Polar Express_ until they fall asleep. Stiles woke up in the middle of the night practically forgetting about how him and Derek had just had sex and slept naked. Derek’s still there though, arms wrapped around his waist. He feels a little scared that his dad would come home and see them but he shrugs it off and thinks to himself, “I could get used to this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to note 2 things. One, Thanks to best beta ever [Amy!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantlydisastrous/pseuds/elegantlydisastrous) You're so awesome and made writing my first fanfic an awesome experience. Secondly, A few of you may not know what taint is, but it's slang for the patch of skin between a ball sack and the butt, for those who were wondering and got confused. Hope you guys love reading this as much as I loved writing it. :)


End file.
